


Guilty Pleasures

by yuki_tsunade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorky!Dean, M/M, car fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_tsunade/pseuds/yuki_tsunade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone thinks it’s smut but Dean’s just a dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreData](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreData/gifts).



> To cut to a simple and easy end here I’m a horrible author who abandons works and can only write one-two shots and should simply give up on writing a series of works. In any case I’ve recently been drawn into the supernatural fandom. Now I ship Sam/Dean, Castiel/Dean, and quite a few others it’s a bit a guilty pleasure of mine. Now in relation to my first sentence this will just be a one shot.  
> Don’t expect much but if you have any requests my inbox is always open.

Now it’s well known that Dean Winchester was a bit of a sleaze, hell some may even call him a man whore. But hell he was good, he knew it and so did everyone else. But something the hazel eyed male had that was the same as any other normal man was his guilty pleasure. He tried to hide it but it would rise every time he saw that sleek figure.

After preparing his love the male looks at the opening with longing, holding back just to tease before he slides home. Letting out a sigh of absolute bliss at the comfort that enveloped him, that slow building heat, the way it surrounded all of him Dean grins. Shivering slightly he slides his hands up, slow and caressing as his eyes close the sight in front of him well memorised by now.

“..Dean..”

Stroking over the protrusion he twists and relishes in the purr the action produces, the sound echoing through his head as he rocks forwards. Opening his eyes he moves his hands back to that almost velvet surface in front of himself, he couldn’t touch enough at one couldn’t please as much as he wanted.

“..Dean.”

Hands sliding low he grips a bit tightly in an effort to stem his building thoughts, he used to worry about how much strength to use but he knew now rough was just fine for both parties. Shifting his foot he pushes it down to set a new pace, his hands keeping their grip as the noises surround him again. Shifting his hand he grips the length, stroking up and running his hand over the tip he licks his lips to ease how dry they’d become. Pressing his other foot down he pumps the hand on the length and adjusts the pace again. The sounds that surrounded him, the way the other reacted he was addicted.

“Dean!” Biting his lip the male’s hazel eyes slip over to his brother, Sam looking back at him with both amusement and concern from the passenger seat. “It’s just a car man” He says, a slight laugh to his voice as he claps his bother on the shoulder and reaches to turn the radio on.

The brunette in turn with eyes wide in offense slaps his little brothers hand away and turns on his music as he clicks his tongue and glares at the road.

“Don’t you say that about my baby.” He huffs, running a hand along that velvet like steering wheel as his foot on the accelerator presses down and he moves his other foot off the clutch. “Don’t listen to him baby, he’s just pouting ‘cuz I didn’t put out last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki: So I regret nothing, this idea came to me ages upon ages ago and I really wanted to write it. Hope you guys like it ;D


End file.
